The After Years
by angel-baby04
Summary: Years after Lizzie graduates university, she thinks about the last few years, there shocking and great moments and how they have changed her life. First fanfiction so go easy on me!
1. Default Chapter

The After Years

A/N- Keep in mind that this is my first story!

Disclaimer- I don't own any Lizzie McGuire characters except for the people I add in on random

Lizzie Craft (formerly known as Lizzie McGuire before marrying Ethan Craft) was cleaning the closet in her and Ethan's room when she came across a box lying under a pile of her 13-year-old daughter Jessica's clothes. "What is this?" Lizzie muttered to herself. She opened the box to find the letter she wrote to herself as a school assignment when she began the journey of high school.

Dear Lizzie,

I don't know when you are reading this, but hello from the past. I am still as much as a klutz as ever and I don't know if I will EVER change! Take yesterday for example. I lost my homework and I knocked over my pencil case and its contents spilled all over and all of my pencils and pens were rolling around the classroom! Unfortunately, it was when final exams had just started so my teacher made me leave everything where it was. The only thing that was in reach was Matt's little car pencil from like years ago and I don't even know how it got in there! Ugghh. So I had to write my exam with that and after class my teacher gave me a long lecture about not being such a klutz and disturbing her class! It also took me about 5 minutes to find everything so I was late for English! If that wasn't bad enough, I dropped my lunch tray in the cafeteria. The worst part was ETHAN CRAFT was standing right near me! He is even better looking this year then he was in middle school! I didn't even know that that was possible! He even memorized the alphabet! Anyways, here is the question I have been wanting to ask which I desperately hope is a reality. Did I reach my dream and become a fashion designer?

Lizzie stopped reading and sighed. She thought of how being a klutz had almost prevented her from living her dream. After a few years she was able to get back and fulfill her dream. She became successful and traveled the world watching fashion shows of other peoples creations and watched models model her own creations. When in Italy, she had even seen Isabella who had went solo a few years before. Lizzie knew Miranda had problems with her love life after leaving college early. She was still living with her parents as far as Lizzie knew.

Just then Ethan called up the stairs "Lizzie, Miranda is on the phone." Surprised her old friend was calling, Lizzie headed down the stairs to catch up with her best friend she had not talked to in weeks.

A/N- so there is the first chapter. I know it kind of stinks but the story will get better and remember, this is my first fanfiction so please don't flame! But I love reviews and I don't mind helpful things that may make the story better.

Sorry for the bad and short first chapter

Angelica


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any Lizzie McGuire people except random people

Lizzie excitedly grabbed the phone off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" she said anxiously

"Hi!" Miranda's voice cracked over the line.

"Are you on a cell phone?" Lizzie asked. "I can barely hear you!"

"Yeah sorry." Said Miranda. "I'm just leaving Gordo's house."

"GORDO?" Lizzie shrieked. "How is he? I have not seen him in about a year!"

"He's fine." Miranda sighed. "But he got dumped by Marissa. She was cheating on him."

"WHAT! But they were going out for 5 years! They were ENGAGED for God's sake!" Lizzie screamed in outrage. "That's it! I'm calling him right now!"

"NO!" Miranda said quickly.

"Why not? We grew up together! I knew him better then you ever did!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Miranda's tone softened. "Give him some time."

Lizzie sighed. "I have an idea!" she said. "How about next weekend we do something special for his birthday?"

"Great idea!" Miranda said. "But I have to go. I'm near my house and my mom will flip if she sees my talking and driving…. I don't even WANT to know what she would do to me!"

Lizzie chuckled to herself. Mrs. Sanchez was very strict with Miranda and still treated her as if they were still in Junior High. When Miranda dropped out of college Lizzie was reintroduced to the strict Mrs. Sanchez. "Ok Miranda call me later!"

Lizzie hung up the phone and went to get a snack. When she opened the fridge she realized she had not got any groceries in a week and a half.

Lizzie went to find Ethan to see if he wanted to come with her to the grocery store. She walked into the living room and saw Ethan watching the football game. Well he wasn't really watching it… he was sleeping. Lizzie smiled and went to write him a note of where she was going.

When Lizzie returned 2 hours later she went to find Ethan after she put all of her groceries away. She walked into the living room to see Ethan hang up the phone shaking from head to foot. He looked on the verge of tears and looked at Lizzie with disbelief.

Lizzie walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "What's wrong Ethan?"

Ethan took a deep breath "Lizzie I have some terrible news. Jessica is going to have a terrible time with this and I know that you are to, especially you. I'm really sorry I have to tell you this but…"

A/N-so there's the SECOND chapter! I already know what happens but I love cliffhangers. I won't keep writing until I get more reviews and tell me what you think is going to happen! If I get a better idea from your reviews then you may get to have whatever your idea is get in the story! Tell me what you think!

angelica


End file.
